Secrets of the Past: Betrayal
by ElementSister
Summary: The prophecy with a mind of it's own reveals a cruel betrayal in the future with only three artifacts that can save her from permanent death. Who betrays Monica to her death, and what does Ume have to do with it? Part Two of Secrets of the Past.
1. A New Path

Chapter 1: A New Path

"Kurama, where are you?" called out Monica, searching the house franticly. "This isn't funny!" From behind her, she felt warm arms wrap around her waist.

"You called?" said a voice. Monica turned to face her sneaky husband.

"You had me worried sick! Something could have…" She stopped as his kiss quickly silenced her. When he drew away, he chuckled at her red face. "I'm serious Kurama! Something could have…" Kurama quickly cut her off again with another kiss.

This time, Monica couldn't take it anymore. "How am I supposed to talk when you keep kissing me?" she cried out, looking furiously at him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked a voice. The couple turned to find Botan standing before them, holding an envelope.

"Botan!" spoke Monica, blushing with embarrassment. Kurama laughed.

"Hello Botan! Just having fun with Monica!" he told her in a cheerful voice.

"Ready for your honeymoon I see. Well, I'm afraid that will have to wait. Koenma needs you to go to Spirit World now," explained Botan.

"Argh! Not now!" said a furious Monica. Botan giggled.

"Wow Kurama, you sure got her mad!" stated Botan.

"He did have me worried sick!" argued Monica. Kurama laughed then kissed his wife on the cheek.

"We'll have more fun later. Right now we focus on what Koenma has to say," stated Kurama. Monica nodded in agreement, but glared at her husband, who was now opening the envelope.

'To Kurama and Monica, I am sorry to inform you that there was danger upon you ever since your marriage. (Oh the drama. -.- My friends think so too.) My apologies for interrupting your plans, but this could mean your life. Please come to Spirit Wold at once,' stated the note.

Monica and Kurama exchanged serious glances. "Danger, but that would mean that…" Monica stopped looking very alarmed. Kurama frowned, deep in thought.

"We should go. This must be important," advised Kurama. Monica agreed then quickly followed Botan out the door.

"Yo Koenma! Newsflash here! We're not Spirit Detectives! We can't go on following orders!" exclaimed Yusuke as everyone arrived in Spirit World.

"I'm sorry, but there hasn't been a replacement. Rest assured, my father does not know of this," replied Koenma.

Monica stepped forward, a leather bound book held in her arms. "Why did you call us here?" she asked.

"It would appear that Ume still wants to destroy you Monica by activating the curse."

"The curse," whispered Monica, gently laying down the leather bound book. "This should tell you thi things you should know about the future."

Koenma examined it carefully. "What is it?"

"My mother's prophecy," explained Monica placing a hand on the cover. "Book of Prophecy, tell me what lies ahead," she commanded the book. To everyone's surprise, the book opened on its own and turned to a page.

Everyone glanced down at the words written:

'Love of two destined ones shall unite and destroy dark. One is the rose, the other is the fox. Betrayal shall come and death will befall the rose. Then life will come and bring glory to all.'

Monica froze after reading the words. Kurama's face paled. The words of death had shocked them.

"Death and betrayal," whispered Monica. "The curse that Ume placed on me was of death and betrayal."

"What?" asked Kurama looking worriedly at his wife.

"The curse of love and betrayal, the curse that was placed on me many years ago. One under this curse can die when betrayed by a loved one."

Kurama's eyes widened. "So you're saying that I will betray you in the future? That can't be!"

"That isn't fair!" cried out Botan.

"This book is totally wrong!" declared Yusuke angrily.

Monica's eyes filled with tears. "My mother had never been wrong. Her prophecy was always right."

"What about the last line?" questioned Kurama. Monica shook her head.

"I do not know what she meant by that." Koenma nodded at this then glanced at Kurama.

"You will need to protect her. I will send people to keep an eye on you," said Koenma. Kurama nodded then hugged Monica. (Koenma feels the need to keep Kurama under watch. -.- Poor Kurama.)

"This is terrifying," spoke Monica that evening, sitting on her bed. "I just wish it wasn't so."

"Speaking of, if you die because I betray your love then why didn't it happen when Maya came?" asked Kurama.

"I guess I was too overwhelmed then to realize it that you really did love me. You see, before you knew me, you probably did love her, but it didn't affect me. You still did love me even thought you cared for her. It's the same as when Maya came to visit," Monica said thoughtfully.

"But I didn't know it back then," interrupted Kurama.

"Right!"

"This is really a strange curse Ume placed on you. But it just doesn't seem possible that I would betray you," spoke Kurama.

"I thought that at first, but now I'm really worried. I thought Ume was crazy to place such a curse when she knew we loved each other, but she could have known that she could somehow alter our love. Ume is not insane," said Monica, frowning.

"Or it could be that she thought I loved her and just wanted to get rid of you," said Kurama. Monica shook her head in confusion. "I don't know."

Kurama smiled at his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder. "No matter what happens, I will always love you deep down."

Tears filled Monica's eyes as she hugged him. "Thank you Kurama," she said softly.

The next day, Kurama took Monica out to the park trying to get her mind off the current situation. "Come on, it will be fun!" coaxed Kurama. Monica looked at him helplessly.

"Kurama, I don't know," she said, hesitating. Kurama chuckled then kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he assured, pulling her into a deep kiss. Monica sighed in defeat.

"All right, I'll trust you."

Kurama smiled then led her to the benches. "I can't always have you worrying," he said. Monica blushed.

"Hey! You worry too! Don't forget, you were worried about me the night of the prom!" argued Monica.

"Don't remind me," said Kurama, shivering. Monica laughed then kissed him on the cheek.

"See, you do worry," she said, teasing him.

"I don't do it as much as you do," he stated giving her a sly grin.

"Hey!"

Deep in the shadows of the park lurked a figure watching the two of them tease each other. 'She will pay. Kurama will be mine soon,' the person thought.

Suddenly, from behind, there came a voice. "Lady Ume, what are your orders?" asked a girl with pink eyes and orange hair.

"Keep an eye on them Hitomi," ordered Ume. Hitomi bowed then disappeared. Ume grinned wickedly then she too disappeared.


	2. Clues to the Future

Chapter 2: Clues to the Future 

"Here we are, back in Demon World," spoke Monica as she and Kurma walked through the Forest of Death, a forest deep in the depths of Demon World. "We must visit the Hidden Village. It should be far south of here."

"Why visit Arata, Miki, and Usagi?" asked Kurama. Monica sighed.

"I need to understand something," she said quietly, the wind blowing through her hair. Placing her hands on the book she spoke, "Book of Prophecy, reveal our guides to our fate!"

Kurama watched once again as the book opened. Monica looked at it. 'Three treasures of great power. One is of hope, one is of light, the other of love," she read.

"The orbs of light, hope, and love!" exclaimed Kurama. Monica nodded, but suddenly looked depressed.

"Why must our fate be like this?" she whispered, looking at the ground. Kurama went to her, placing his arms around her.

"Monica, we can only hope that it isn't I who betrays you. I really don't wish to," spoke Kurama.

"The Book of Prophecy only opens on command if there is something we must know. I'm still confused with the phrase it revealed."

"Nothing is certain."

"Some things are," replied Monica. Kurama hugged her tightly.

"Monica, I will always love you. I promise you that I will be with you forever. In life and in death," he swore.

"Kurama," whispered Monica, returning his embrace.

"Lady Monica," called a voice. Monica turned to find Yumiko, leader of all Element Sisters, standing before her, holding Emi in her arms.

"Yumiko, Emi, how?" she asked, stunned.

"Emi followed you and heard of the prophecy," replied Yumiko, looking at Monica with concern. She then looked at Kurama.

"You must be Kurama. Lady Monica's husband correct?" inquired Yumiko.

"Yes," replied Kurama.

"I am Yumiko, leader of the Element Sisters," spoke Yumiko, bowing.

"Emi, you were following me?" asked Monica looking at the fox.

"Hey, I said I would hang around," replied the fox. Monica smiled then hugged her friend.

"Lady Monica, you should know of what lies ahead. I have heard that Ume wishes not only to kill you, but to drain you of your powers," warned Yumiko. Monica gasped.

"I should have known. She was always power hungry," stated Monica.

"All Element Sisters will be at you aid. I shall send someone to help you find what ou need," assured Yumiko. Monica nodded.

"Thank you."

Yumiko thn left with Emi in her arms.

"So, we have help," stated Kurama looking at Monica.

"It would appear so," she said, beginning to walk east.

"Where are you going?" called out Kurama.

"To the Lake of Light," she replied. Kurama nodded then followed her.

Upon arriving at the mysterious lake, Monica crouched beside the water looking deep into its depths. Kurama did the same.

"This lake brings so many memories," spoke Kurama softly carefully dipping his fingers into the water.

Monica watched as he created a ripple throughout the pond. All of a sudden, the ripples began to form an image. Monica gasped as she saw herself in the water approaching the Hidden Village when many sorceresses surrounded her and shot spells at her. She watched in horror as blood filled the image in the water. "No!" she cried out, falling back, shivering.

Kurama gasped in surprise then quickly went over to comfort her. "What is it? What did you see?" he asked worriedly.

Monica sat frozen, still staring at the ripples in the lake. Kurama glanced at the ripples then went over to the water.

"No, don't!" she exclaimed, quickly getting up and running over to him. "Kurama, I don't want you to see what I saw."

Kurama turned to her. His eyes filled with concern. "What is it that you saw?" he asked.

Monica looked away. "I saw a vision of death. It was the first time the Lake of Light ever showed such a horrifying image."

"What was the image?" asked Kurama, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I was near the Hidden Village when there stood so many sorceresses behind black veils that hid their faces. Yet, they were familiar, but unknown. They casted spells and killed me," she whispered. Kurama gasped then glanced at the lake once more.

"So, there is more to the prophecy than it seems," observed Kurama. "Is it possible that there is a traitor among the Element Sisters?"

"Not that I know of," replied Monica, looking very confused. "Why do you ask?"

"The sorceresses in your vision. They could link to Element Sisters," he explained.

"How do you know for sure? They were hidden behind black veils."

"It's a possibility."

"Yes, but let's not jump to conclusions yet. There must be more to the vision," reasoned Monica.

"Agreed, but still, something about this bothers me," said Kurama, his eyes hardening.

"Kurama, please don't do anything rash. Promise me," pleaded Monica. Kurama's eyes softened.

"I promise Monica. I would do anything for you," he said.

"Thank you Kurama," she spoke hugging him.

"Now there's a sight I've been waiting to see," spoke an unearthly voice. Monica's eyes widened in shock.

"Mother?" she gasped turning around.

There stood Natsumi Ruyuki, Monica's past mother, floating above the lake, her long auburn hair rippling gently behind her. Her red eyes smiled at them.

"Monica, look how you have grown!" she spoke smiling at her daughter. "I'm sorry I had to leave you a long time ago. I knew my death was near. You have followed all my instructions."

Monica bowed her head silently. "It was the least I could do to avenge you and father's death," she murmured.

"And what a fine job you did my daughter," praised the former Lady of the Northern lands.

She then turned to Kurama who bowed to her. "Lady Natsumi, it has been too long since I've seen you," spoke Kurama.

"Yoko Kurama, you have grown into a fine young man, demon and human. I am happy that I left my daughter in such good care. I am happy for the both of you," spoke Natsumi.

"How is my father?" asked Monica.

Natsumi smiled at her daughter. "Hiroto? Why he is as proud of the both of you as a father could be! He is quite disappointed that he could not see you two."

"I miss him," whispered Monica.

"Yes, as does he," assured Natsumi.

"What brings you here Lady Natsumi?" inquired Kurama.

"Oh, yes. I was sent to tell you of the three treasures you read of in my book," explained Natsumi. "I have limited time so I must hurry. The three orbs, the orb of light, the orb of hope, and the orb of love, are all sacred keys to the chamber that holds an ancient potion whose power is of unknown origin but is said to possess the power of life."

"Life," whispered Monica, her eyes widening.

"Of course they must first be found then brought back to the Lake of Light. I believe, somehow, that this lake is the entrance to the chamber."

"The entrance? How come nobody told me?" cried out Monica.

"It's ancient and still hidden. It has been forgotten," replied Natsumi.

"Is that why that vision of my death came to me?" asked Monica.

"Your death? Yes, I suppose. Tell me of this vision you speak of," spoke Natsumi. Monica then recalled her vision. Natsumi frowned. "Hm, and this vision came just now? Sure, you have some of my blood, but your gift only activates at the most drastic measures. I suppose this is one."

"What does it mean?" Monica asked desperately. "If there are traitors among the Element Sisters, I must know!"

"Calm down my daughter," soothed Natsumi. She frowned. "These sorceresses you saw. What did they look like?"

"They wore long dark robes. Black veils covered their faces. I couldn't tell who they were," described Monica.

"What spells did they cast? Surely they used spells in your vision," questioned Natsumi.

"Spells?" asked Kurama looking confused.

"Sorceresses use different type of spells," explained Monica. "They seemed to be using some kind of lightning spell."

"Definitely Element Sisters then. I know of no others who would cast those spells."

"So there are traitors among the Element Sisters!" exclaimed Kurama.

"It would appear so," Natsumi replied grimly.

"What can I do to figure out who the traitors are?" asked Monica.

"Do not tell Yumiko, you cannot trust any Element Sister unless they're your most trusted friends," advised Natsumi.

"I must go now. My time is up. It was nice to see you two again. I'll miss the both of you in Spirit World. I love you two, goodbye," called out Natsumi, fading into thin air.

"Mother," whispered Monica. Kurama placed his arm around her and hugged her.

"She'll be fine Monica. We must go now," he spoke. Monica nodded sadly and let Kurama lead her away from the lake.


	3. An Ambush & a Night of Red Fire

Chapter 3: An Ambush and a Night of Red Fire 

"How will we find the three treasures?" asked Kurama, looking at Monica.

"I don't know. The Book of Prophecy won't open on command right now. We're on our own," replied Monica, looking helpless. "I can't believe there are traitors among the Element Sisters."

Kurama nodded silently. "I'm sorry, but at least you know its not me."

"And I'm grateful for that! I'm just sad that I'll be betrayed by my own kind," spoke Monica.

"I know Monica, I know," whispered Kurama. "It's late, we should set up camp here." Monica nodded in agreement.

As soon as the fire was made, Monica sat down beside Kurama and placed her head on his shoulder. "I miss the peaceful days," she whispered. Kurama glanced at her.

"I do too. Sometimes I wished that our love hadn't been forbidden in the past."

"It wouldn't have been if I hadn't left the forest after my parents had died!" she cried out, looking at him. Kurama placed a finger to her lips then stroked her cheek softly.

"It can't be helped. You were meant to go, just as you were meant to love me."

Monica sighed then laid her head on his shoulder once more. "I love you," she murmured, slowly drifting to sleep. Kurama smiled then he too fell asleep with Monica in his arms.

Fire, hot flames that burned the trees. It was everywhere. A little girl trembled as she ran with her mother, hearing the cries of death and pain, a book clutched in her hand. She felt the heat grazing her back.

Suddenly an arrow hit her mother. The girl cried in horror as she saw her mother fall. She rushed to her, trying to help her. Her mother stopped her. "Take care my daughter. Find your power in Diroshi. The book will guide you." With that said, the girl's mother died and a scream pierced the bloody night. (For those of you who realized that the story is a bit different from My Forbidden Love, its because it's a dream)

Monica awoke form her horrible dream, screaming. Kurama woke up beside her. "What is it?" he asked. Monica looked at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"My parents' death. I saw it in my dreams. It was like I was reliving the nightmare!" she cried. Kurama wrapped his arms around her, soothing her.

"Monica, don't cry. Everything is alright now. You're safe, with me. That was all in the past," he soothed. Monica hugged him, the tears no longer threatening to fall.

"Kurama, I just can't forget about it. It was such a painful memory," she spoke, looking into his eyes. Kurama nodded.

"I know, I can't forget it either. I thought I had lost you to that fire when I saw what had happened."

"You saw?"

"Yes, my father heard of the attack and went searching for you and your family, but as soon as we got there, everything was gone, including you," replied Kurama, looking at her sadly. "When the men reported no survivors, I fell into depression, and vowed to avenge your death, or so I thought."

"You did love me, even when we only met once as children. You really did love me," she said looking at him.

"I did."

Monica hugged him gently. "I'm glad you still do care about me."

Kurama smiled then kissed her. "I'm glad too."

Suddenly, they heard noise. Monica froze then broke away from the kiss. "Did you hear that?" she asked. Kurama nodded then they both rose to their feet.

All of a sudden, rouge demons jumped out at them, attacking them, throwing flames at them. "There must be hundreds!" exclaimed Kurama, taking out his rose whip and killing a few of them.

Monica took out her crystal rose, transforming it into a staff. "How will we fight so many of them?" she asked, striking demons with a water spell. (I know she's the Element Sister of Light, but she knows some other basic elemental spells. She tends to be an overachiever at times)

Kurama killed some more then replied, "I don't know, there are too many!"

Monica killed many more then ran over to Kurama killing even more demons. "Why do you think they're attacking us? I thought it was forbidden!"

"These rogue demons don't listen to the laws," replied Kurama. "We can't hold them off much longer!"

"We'll have to run!" shouted Monica, beginning to head deep in the forest. Kurama followed close behind. "Did you notice what type of attack they were using?" she asked as they ran.

"No, why?" asked Kurama.

"It was sorcery. These aren't your ordinary demons."

Kurama glanced behind them. "They're still behind us! Run faster!" he bellowed, increasing speed. Monica did the same, sending attacks at the demons behind them.

"They're fast! We can't outrun them for long!" exclaimed Monica.

"They're powerful too!" added Kurama as they kept running.

"They were probably hired by someone!" yelled Monica, still sending out attacks.

"What makes you say that?" asked Kurama looking at her.

"How else would they know sorcery? How else would they be so powerful? Only sorceresses could teach them sorcery. They wouldn't have learned it by themselves and be so powerful," explained Monica.

"That's true, but who would want to kill us?" asked Kurama.

Before Monica could answer, a demon sent out a ball of fire, which mad contact with Monica. "Monica!" cried Kurama, rushing over to her.

Both her legs were bleeding freely and were burnt.

"Kurama go! I'll manage on my own!" she cried glancing at the approaching demons.

"No Monica, I'm not going to leave you injured here!" he said picking her up. Monica gasped.

"Kurama! Put me down! I'll only slow us down!" she protested.

"I'm never going to leave you! I made you a promise, and I'm going to keep it!" stated Kurama, starting to run again.

"Kurama, you'll get yourself injured!" cried Monica.

"I don't care! As long as you're alright!" he claimed. Monica watched fearfully as the demons began throwing more balls of fire.

"Kurama, watch out!" she screamed as one came flying towards them. Kurama dodged it then spotted a cave up ahead.

"There is a cave over there! It will protect us from these demons!" he said as he ran over to it.

As soon as they were inside, Kurama then set Monica down. Monica hugged him. "You could have died!" she said.

Kurama smiled gently. "At least I'm not dead," he said, returning her embrace.


	4. The First Sacred Treasure

Chapter 4: The First Sacred Treasure 

"Your wound is very serious Monica. Can't you heal it?" asked Kurama, examining the deep graze in her leg. Monica shook her head.

"It's sorcery, it can't be healed by human hand. It needs a very strong source of power to heal it," explained Monica.

"Then how will we be able to find the sacred treasures?" asked Kurama.

"It will mend Kurama. I just need to rest for a while," she reassured him, smiling gently. "Thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing Monica. I did it because I love you," he said. He then pulled out a plant and transformed it into a piece of cloth. Applying herbs to her wound, he then wrapped it around her leg. "Does that feel better?"

"Much," said Monica, smiling in gratitude. She then looked him over. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Not much, just scratches. The demons didn't do me much harm," answered Kurama, beginning to make a fire. Monica watched him as he worked, her eyes glistening in the flames.

"Could I do something to help you?" she asked, trying to get up. Kurama stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No Monica, just fest and go to sleep." Monica nodded quietly then sat back down, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"I love you too," she murmured as she drifted off into her dreams. Kurama watched her then kissed her forehead and went back to work.

When Monica opened her eyes once again, she found Kurama asleep beside her. 'He must have stayed up all night,' she thought, stroking his long red hair. Monica sighed as she watched him breathe. 'He looks so much like a little boy.' She smiled at the thought then she noticed food in a corner of the cave.

"Did he find all of that?" she asked herself, walking over to the pile, still limping dreadfully. "Wow, Kurama must know where everything grows." She picked up a piece of fruit and examined it. She then placed it back and walked back over to Kurama.

As she watched him sleep, she noticed the cuts and bruises over his arms and legs. 'I should tend to his cuts,' she thought, taking a few herbs out of her pocket. Carefully, she grinded them into a thick paste then applied it to his cuts.

Kurama awoke to a stinging sensation. Opening his eyes, he saw Monica applying the herbs. "Monica, what are yiou doing?" he asked curiously.

"I'm applying herbs to your cuts. After all, I didn't become an Element Sister for nothing," she replied, rubbing in the paste. Kurama watched her.

"You must know a lot. It feels better already," he stated. Monica smiled at him.

"I'm glad that it does. You really shouldn't lie about your wounds. They could get infected. These aren't ordinary cuts," spoke Monica. She then sat back down, wincing slightly as she felt the pain in her leg.

"I wanted to tend to your needs first," explained Kurama.

"I know, but sometimes I worry more about you. You don't have to do everything you know," stated Monica.

"I do know, but I want to help you," he states looking at her.

Monica sighed. "Kurama, its just that I don't want to lose you again. Sometimes, at night, I have nightmares about your death. I see you dying, and I feel helpless. I can't stand it! I wish it had never happened!" spoke Monica.

Kurama placed a comforting arm around her. "But I'm here now, and I promise that it won't happen again," he reassured.

"It will happen again. I die in the future," spoke Monica, looking down at the ground.

Kurama watched her in silence then spoke. "Let's change that cloth around your wound," he murmured reaching out for the wounded leg. He then unwrapped it and winced at the sight of the still bloody wound. "It's still bad," he stated, applying more herbs to it.

"It will take a while, as I've said," spoke Monica, still looking at the ground.

Kurama nodded then rewrapped the wound. "I should have prevented this," he said. Monica looked up, startled by his self-accusation.

"It wasn't your fault Kurama. You were not the one that injured me. It was the demons that did," she spoke. Kurama just shook his head and went to the pile of food picking up two pieces of fruit and tossed one to her.

"Here, eat this. I gathered food while you were asleep," he said. "It will help build your strength."

Monica nodded in agreement then bit into the fruit, tasting the sweetness of its juice. "This is delicious," she commented. Kurama nodded in approval of his work.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I love it," corrected Monica. Kurama looked at her in surprise then broke out into a smile. Monica returned it then continued to eat.

When they finished eating, Monica sat in Kurama's lap, staring into the fire. "Do you think we'll ever find the three treasures?" she asked.

"I hope so," replied Kurama, placing a kiss on her silky hair. Monicamiled then snuggled even closer to him. "I hope so because I love you and don't want to lose you," he added.

Monica glanced at her wedding ring as she agreed, watching the light flicker off the stones. Kurama then wrapped his arms more tightly around her.

"I love sweet moments like this," whispered Monica. Kurama smiled then kissed her.

Suddenly, Monica caught a bright flicker of light out of the corner of her eye. She broke the kiss and looked around. "What is it?" asked Kurama.

Monica stood then began walking deep into the cave. "I thought I saw something," she explained. Kurama quickly followed.

Sniffing the air, he noticed that a must smell was entering the cave. "It's starting to rain," he noted. Monica nodded.

In the darkness, she took out her crystal rose and transformed it into an orb, filling the cave with bright light. I'm sure I saw something," she muttered to herself, still searching.

"Your eyes must have been playing tricks on you," stated Kurama.

"No, I'm positive I saw light coming from down here," she said firmly then kept going deeper and deeper into the cool dark cave. Kurama sighed then followed, planting lamp weeds as he went.

'Just in case we can't find the way back,' he thought.

Monica's eyes kept alert as she looked around 'What was it?' she thought. 'Could it have been a sacred treasure, or was Kurama right?' She shook her head. 'No, I'm positive that I saw it. But what if its dangerous?' A worried expression came over her eyes as she searched.

Kurama watched her. 'She seems worried,' he thought as he saw her worried expression. "Monica, are you okay?"

Monica turned to him and smiled. "Of course, I just wish I knew what we were looking for. I know something is in here," she reassured.

Kurama nodded then went over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You look stressed Monica, we should turn back."

Monica sighed in defeat then nodded in agreement. As they turned to go, a shimmering light filled the cave's interior. Monica gasped then turned around. A gust of wind then blew though the cave. Where there was once dirt, laid an orb.

It was mad out of diamond, very hard, and very strong. Deep inside flickered flames of magenta that glowed so brightly that it had filled the cave.

Kurama gasped in amazement. A look of shock came over his face. "Is that…?"

Monica nodded in answer. She too looked shocked. "It's a sacred treasure. It's what my mother called the orb of love. It burns brightly when it senses an action of true love."

"Then that would explain…"

"It would explain why I saw that flash of light," finished Monica. She smiled then went over to pick it up. "Fate has guided us to the first treasure of our quest."

Touching the orb, Monica suddenly felt a burst of energy flowing through her. Monica gasped, releasing the orb. She sat back in shock as Kurama ran to her side.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. Suddenly, she realized what had happened. "My wound," she whispered, quickly trying to unwrap it.

What was once bloody and burnt was now healed. Kurama gasped in surprise. "Amazing," he breathed. Carefully, Monica picked up the orb in her hand then pulled Kurama back towards the entrance of the cave.

"Let's go back. We've lingered here for a long time," she suggested. Kurama nodded following.

Early the next morning, Monica arose to the colorful sky of Demon World. She looked over and saw Kurama sleeping with the orb in his arms. She smiled and kissed him softly. Soon, he began to stir then opened his eyes.

"Good morning," she greeted softly. Kurama smiled at her.

"We should go," he stated placing the orb in the backpack he had brought. Monica nodded in agreement and rose to her feet. Together, the walked outside and continued their journey.


	5. Hitomi's Attack

Chapter 5:Hitomi's Attack 

"I'm so glad we found one of the sacred treasures," spoke Monica, walking hand in hand with Kurama.

"It would appear that luck is on our side," agreed Kurama. He paused. "I've been thinking. What if the only reason you die is because of this journey?"

Monica froze at the thought. "It couldn't be. We all have a reason to go through the future. It can't be controlled. Either way I will die, and either way you'll have to suffer it. This path is just the better one. If we didn't know about the sacred treasures, you would have never known about the potion and I would have probably remaided dead."

Kurama sighed. "You're right. We can't control our fate, but the prophecy can bend the rules can't it?" Monica nodded.

"The prophecy is meant to guide us on the right path. If it speaks of the potion, that must mean that its not time for me to die just yet. I may die in the future, but I'll come back."

"I wish we could change it," spoke Kurama, hugging her tightly in his arms. Monica sighed as she breathed in his warm scent.

"We can't. You know that. But even if I do die, I'll wait for you in Spirit World. I've asked Koenma the favor of allowing me to wait for you if I remain dead," she replied.

Kurama looked at her, surprise crossing his face. "You did that for me?" he asked, astonished. Monica nodded.

"This way, we'll be together forever," she explained. Kurama's eyes brimmed with happiness as he hugged her again.

"This is the best gift anyone could give to me," he declared.

Suddenly, someone coughed from behind. Startled, Monica turned around to find a fox demon standing there with brown hair and brown eyes. Monica's eyes widened in recognition. "Miranda?" she stammered.

"Surprise!!" yelled Miranda, bouncing over to them, hugging Monica. As they hugged, Monica heard a muffled squawk.

Monica looked at her friend in confusion. "What was that?"

"Whoops! Paco! Sorry, sorry!" (lol, my friend was very amused when she read this) cried Miranda, taking a bird out of her pocket. Monica and Kurama stared at it. It was a parrot only six inches tall and had a stubby beak.

"Awk, como estas, como estas?" cried the bird. Monica looked at the bird with strange curiosity.

Suddenly, the bird flew into the air. "Paco! Come back here!" cried Miranda, running after it crazily.

"Awk, can't catch me, can't catch me!" screeched Paco then suddenly flew into a tree trunk. Miranda too ran into the trunk.

"Miranda!" cried Monica as she and Kurama rushed over to her friend. Miranda grumbled as she sat up. "This will make the news. 'Crazy Parrot makes Element Sister of Wind run into a tree trunk!' Paco! Get down here!" screeched Miranda.

"Awk awk awk," spoke the bird as if it were laughing then flew down to her.

"Aw shut up you crazy bird. You hit the trunk too!" exclaimed Miranda. Monica giggled at this.

Kurama looked at them, amused. "May I ask who your friend is Monica?"

"This is Miranda, one of my best friends and very loyal. She controls the element of wind," introduced Monica.

"Hi!" yelled Miranda jumping up and down, waving her hand.

Kurama laughed. "Hi, I'm Kurama, Monica's husband and mate," he spoke. Miranda's eyes widened.

"Really," she said slyly. "Have you guys done _it_ yet?" Monica blushed furiously at the question.

"Miranda, he's been my mate since my past life, and that's a personal question!" replied Monica, embarrassed. Kurama too, blushed.

"Whatever, what are you guys doing here?" asked an impatient Miranda.

"We're here to find Arata, Miki, and Usagi." As she said this Monica's eyes saddened. Kurama understood at once and wrapped his arm around her. Miranda watched in confusion.

"Am I missing something here?" she asked.

Monica shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Lets get going," interrupted Kurama. Monica smiled gratefully at him then began walking once more. Kurama and Miranda followed her.

Minutes later, Monica parted some bushes and found a shrine covered with vines and flowers. "I've found it!" she exclaimed. Kurama and Miranda quickly ran over to her.

It's just as I remembered," Kurama said in awe. Bending down, Monica held her hand above the small shrine.

"Reveal the village whose sacred wall protects it. Reveal my people and release me from this spell," chanted Monica. As she finished her chant, a village appeared before them. "It's been a long time since I came here," she said softly.

Walking into the village, Monica was surprised to see the appearance of it. Everything was cold and gray. Kurama stared at it in shock as well. "What happened?" he asked. "This is not what I remember." Monica shook her head in confusion as well.

"The Human and Demon War," said a voice from behind. Monica, Kurama, and Miranda turned to find a young fox demon with blue hair and blue eyes.

"Miki," spoke Monica walking over to her. Miki nodded in greeting.

"Hi Monica, it's good to see that you're well."

"What about The Human and Demon War?" asked Monica.

"It's going to start soon, so everyone fled except for Arata, Usagi, and myself," replied the fox demon.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know the Hidden Village is made up by its people. It must be hard," spoke Kurama.

"Are you here to see your bodies?" asked Miki.

"What bodies?" cried Miranda.

Monica shook her head in answer. "I'll explain later." She then turned back to Miki. "I need to speak with yo and your sisters."

Miki bowed her head then led the way. Monica, Kurama, and Miranda followed her.

They followed her all the way to a small hut close by. Upon entering they saw two other demons, one with violet hair and blue eyes, the other with bright orange hair and violet eyes. They gasped at the sight of Kurama and Monica.

"Lady Monica, Lord Kurama, what a surprise!" they exclaimed.

"Arata, Usagi, it's good to see you again," greeted Monica.

"We were not expecting you Lady Monica. You caught us by surprise," spoke Arata.

"Not since the vision were we expecting you," spoke Usagi.

"What vision?" asked Kurama.

"Death, ever since we saw her death, we knew that Lady Monica was in danger. We thought you would have seen it as well and avoided the village," explained Arata.

"I did see it, but I came out of my need to know the meaning of a prophecy," replied Monica.

"A prophecy! Natsumi's prophecy?" cried the three demons.

"Yes, but we don't know how to interpret it," stated Monica. The three demons stared at her.

"Please enlighten us Lady Monica. We need to know what it said," Arata ordered. Monica then began to recite what she had seen in the Book of Prophecy. She then recalled the recent events before arriving in the village.

"You spoke to Lady Natsumi?" gasped Usagi. Monica nodded in answer. "There must be a reason she saw you Monica."

"Yes, the potion that my mother spoke of. She wanted us to be prepared for the future."

"It's a possibility, but we can't be too sure," Arata reasoned.

"We must be on guard. My advice to you Lady Monica is to not return to the village once you leave this place. There is danger lurking in your future here," advised Miki.

"Speaking of which, what were these bodies you spoke of?" asked a curious Miranda. Monica exchanged an uneasy glance with Kurama then sighed.

"You know very well about the story of me and Kurama's past life Miranda. Well you see, our bodies were preserved her after our deaths," explained Monica. (To those of you who think its gross, I understand, but that's just the story. Please don't be critical about it.)

"You may look if you wish," spoke Usagi, opening a door to a room. Upon entering, Miranda gasped. There in two glass boxes laid the former bodies of Monica Akimi and Yoko Kurama.

"Those are…" stuttered Miranda.

"Yes," replied Monica. Kurama placed an arm around her. "It was my wish upon death, that our bodies would be preserved, leaving behind a memory of our former glory."

"It's been years since I last saw what I was in the past," spoke Kurama, staring at his own former body.

As they left the village, Monica looked back at the three demons they were leaving behind. "Take care of yourself!" she called out to them. They waved in return and smiled sadly then the village disappeared ocne more.

"I'm glad that I could see them again," spoke Kurama. "I missed being there ever since I left the village. It was the place you finally realized who I was," he said, looking down at his wife.

"I remember it well," she sighed.

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff. My ears are falling off from listening to you two. Will you just get a room?" complained Miranda, rolling her eyes.

Monica blushed. "I'm sorry Miranda, but he is my husband." Suddenly, her eyes became alert. Kurama too, had become alert, putting an arm around Monica's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Did you sense that?" Kurama muttered under his breath. Monica nodded.

"I think I know whose power it is we're sensing. It has to be her," Monica observed.

"Who?" asked a very confused Miranda.

Monica gently released herself from Kurama's arm, giving him a look of warning then faced the trees before them. "Hitomi, come out!" ordered Monica.

A rustle was heard in the treetops then there jumped a woman with bright orange hair, bound up into two pigtails and pink eyes. "Very good Monica, I se you are still as powerful as ever," complimented the woman. Monica glared.

"Ume sent you didn't she?" Monica growled, her maroon eyes flaring with anger.

"Now Monica, is that any way to treat an old friend?" Hitomi sneered.

"You were never a friend of mine," Monica hissed in return, still glaring. From behind her, Kurama and Miranda immediately went into their fighting stances. Paco, who had been in a tree the whole time they were in the Hidden Village, flew down to join them.

"Bad lady, bad lady! Awk!" he screeched, and for once, Miranda agreed.

Hitomi glared at the bird. "Shut up bird, or I'll kill you," she threatened. The miniature parrot shut its mouth, but continued to glare at Hitomi. The woman then turned back to Monica. "Anyways Monica, you were correct about Ume sending me here. You've obviously ticked her off more than usual at your last meeting. She was indeed, not very happy with you shooting your arrow at her."

"She deserved it as well as she deserves death," Kurama spoke, his eyes flashing gold at the memory.

Hitomi glared at him. "We will see who deserves death! Men, kill them!" she screeched.

In a flash, Monica, Kurama, and Miranda were surrounded by many demons. Hitomi laughed then disappeared. Monica carefully backed away trying to stay close to Kurama and Miranda.

"These were the same demons that attacked us yesterday!" she spoke.

"So it was Ume who sent them!" Kurama stated. He then drew out his rose whip, while Monica took out her crystal rose. Miranda on the other hand took out several shuriken.

The demons suddenly attacked them. Monica quickly transformed her rose into a staff. "Blinding light!" she spoke. A light suddenly flashed out at the demons, killing several. Kurama killed a few more with his rose whip.

Miranda then spoke. "Wind shuriken!" she cried throwing them at the demons. Five shuriken surrounded the demons spinning around them before creating a tornado and cutting them into pieces.

More demons arrived. Some of them managed to cut Monica and Kurama by using their fire attacks, causing them to bleed. Another managed to injure Miranda in the leg. Paco, on the other hand, began pecking at them in order to defend his master.

Monica suddenly transformed her staff into a crystal flute. "I was hoping it wouldn't resort to this," she muttered then began to play a song. The song made the trees rustle turning leaves into sharp daggers. Monica's eyes glared straight at the demons and continued playing. All of a sudden, the daggers pierced all the demons' flesh, killing them. None remained alive.

She collapsed to the ground, still holding the flute. Kurama and Miranda immediately ran over to her.

"Monica!" cried a worried Kurama. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just that manipulating objects takes up so much energy," Monica explained, smiling. "Are you guys alright?" she asked.

"We're fine, it's just a couple of bruises and cuts," replied Kurama, wrapping his arms around her. Monica sighed, leaning into his embrace.

"Paco!" Miranda called out, and there came the bird flying out of a tree. "You coward! You hid right after they began attacking you!" she accused the bird. This made Monica and Kurama laugh softly.

"Boy, when Koenma said you needed help, you really needed help," spoke a voice. They all gasped and turned to find Sarah, staring at them.

"Sarah!" they gasped.

"Hi guys!" said the blonde haired wolf demon.


	6. AN

Akimi (aka Element Sister): Wow! I'm so happy that the first part is finished, but I haven't had the time to work on the second. Too much work at school. I wish it were a holiday already.

Kurama: But school is important for you future.

Akimi: I know, I know. You don't have to tell me that Kurama.

Hiei: Hn.

Sayuri: Hiei, shouldn't you say something more. The readers are curious as to what you want to say.

Hiei: Hn.

Sayuri: -sweatdrop- I think what Hiei is trying to say is that this story is a three part story, in case you didn't know.

Akimi: Yes, and it took way too long to write. It took me three years to complete!

Kurama: Well, you did write it all instead of typing.

Akimi: True, which is why my other stories are now typed. Anyways, I just wanted to inform all readers that my next update will be when I get a break from all my work. Kurama, would you care to do the honors?

Kurama: Read and Review. Oh, and Element Sister does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	7. Pain of Burden and Visions of the Future

Chapter 6: Pain of Burden and Visions of the Future 

"Sarah! What are you doing here?" squealed a very enthusiastic Miranda.

"Koenma ordered me to help! He just had to pull me away from my nice vacation," complained Sara, rolling her eyes. Monica nodded sympathetically.

"We're glad you could come though. We need all the help we can get," stated Kurama. "By the way, did you see Yusuke and the others on your way here?"

Sarah nodded, "They said that Koenma ordered them to search for Ume. I doubt they'll find her though."

"True, Ume has always been good at concealing herself," Monica spoke bitterly. Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Sarah! Enough chitchat! Lets have some fun!" cried Miranda, beginning to drag Sarah towards some trees. She paused to look back at Monica for a second. "We'll be right back!" Monica smiled and nodded, watching the two disappear.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Kurama smiling gently at he. "We should set up camp," he stated. Monica nodded then began to take out a sleeping bag from her backpack.

"I sure hope Miranda and Sarah brought their sleeping bags," she said. Kurama laughed.

"They probably forgot. Lets just place two piles of leaves for them, just in case," he spoke. Monica nodded, doing so while Kurama stated a fire.

After they finished setting up, Monica sat by the fire with Kurama, staring into the flames. "It must be hard on you to know I'm going to die," she whispered quietly. Kurama looked at her, startled.

"It does, but no matter what, I will find a way to revive you," he declared. He then noticed her sad expression. "You're worried aren't you?"

Monica looked up at him. "Huh? Oh, yes. Just a little. Its just that this prophecy has become a burden to everyone and makes me feel concerned about the others being involved," she answered.

"I know how you feel. Its just like your world is about to crumble just by letting people get involved," he said, remembering the Demon World tournament when he had recruited his friends to help him face Yomi. "People could easily get hurt."

Monica nodded in agreement. "I just hope everything works out okay," she said softly.

"So do I," replied Kurama, smiling. He then frowned as the thought about the future. What would happen if Monca did die and could never come back? What if her soul was somehow sealed by Ume? He shivered at the terrifying though, which was interrupted by Monica's voice.

"I'm going to bed now," she said, kissing him softly. "Goodnight."

Kurama smiled once more. "Goodnight Monica." He watched as she got into her sleeping bag and fall asleep. He then turned back to the fire.

Before the flames, Kurama began to doze off, but something deep in the fire caught his eye. It was Monica, dying, calling out his name. He gasped and sat up quickly in horror.

The vision then began to change before his eyes. Now, there was a stone chamber with long winding steps. Kurama frowned as the vision suddenly led him through a maze. I finally stopped in a circular room with a bottle enclosed in a glass case, lying in the middle of the room. Then in a flash, the vision disappeared.

Kurama sat back, shocked by what he had just seen. Suddenly, his eyes widened. 'Monica!' he thought, looking around. He sighed with relief as he spotted her sleeping form a foot away from where he sat.

Quietly, he got up an walked over to her, bending down to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful laying there, a smile gracing her lips as she slept. Gently, Kurama brushed a few hairs from her face. 'What would I do without you?' he thought silently, stroking her face.

The quiet moment was suddenly disturbed by loud voices coming from a few feet away. Kurama quickly stood up in alarm as Miranda and Sarah appeared carrying a bunch of fruit. "We found food!" exclaimed Miranda. Sarah slapped he shoulder.

"Hush!" she hissed. Miranda looked at her furiously.

"What?" she asked. Sarah then motioned towards Monica who was turning restlessly. Miranda immediately understood and quickly shut he mouth. Kurama smiled his thanks then sat down next to Monica.

Sarah immediately began to eat some of the gathered fruit, while Miranda sat down next to Kurama. "Do you think we'll find the remaining orbs?" she asked quietly.

"I honestly don't know," replied Kurama, still staring at Monica.

"I believe you can, but only if you willed it," Miranda said. Kurama looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, Monica told me about how you guys found the orb of love, and I developed a theory. I think the orbs are only revealed through people's emotions," Miranda explained.

"I believe you're correct," he agreed. He then chuckled. "You know, you're smart for someone so hyper," he commented.

"Thanks. Wait a minute!" Miranda glared as Kurama began laughing at her.

When his laughter finally died down, Miranda spoke once more. "She loves you Kurama, so take care of her or I will ensure your death," she threatened. "Honestly, I don't know what she sees in you besides looks," she muttered, walking away. She then sat down and began eating with Sarah, chatting happily.

Kurama smiled at the scene then gently place a soft kiss on Monica's forehead before heading towards his sleeping bag. Lying down, he stared up at the night sky.

'No matter what, I will protect Monica. I swear to her, she will be alive to see the future,' he thought. Slowly, he began closing his eyes. From afar, he could hear crickets chirping. Their soft melody slowly put him to sleep.


End file.
